fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Archdemon/CHARACTER 3
|-|Regular outfit= |-|Wings visible= Backstory Van Pelt was born in Skyland, the son of a traditional couple from the region, descendant of a long-standing Belgian family. From childhood he got the attention of the skylanders by his eccentric will to fulfill the prophecy of the King of Heaven. This made him suffer great prejudice and segregation from the other skylanders. This situation only changed when, at the age of fourteen, Van Pelt awakened his powers. He had the gift of influencing the Four Elements. Few knew of this characteristic, however, having him cleverly hidden it. The skylanders only realized had the power of controlling the fire which, for a skylander, is already fairly impressive. The Elders of Skyland went to Van Pelt to teach him to properly use his wings so he could leave Skyland and seek for knowledge and wisdom elsewhere. They were the only ones capable of understanding Van Pelt's desire to see the prophecy fulfilled, aand were also the only ones who knew Van Pelt's true power. They believed he could, by trying to fulfill the prophecy, turn out to actually stop it. For good. His first stop was in Uganda, where he learned history and philosophy, taught by the Elders of Uganda themselves, merely to soon overcome them. He then became the self-proclaimed "Elder of Arcadia", having mastered every single aspect of its history. It was also in Uganda where the natives taught him how to handle ranged weapons, as well as where, in the ruins of the Ancient World, he found his Ancient Relic. This all happened around his twenties, the same time he met Amenhamat, the name he gave to his firebird (or phoenix) which he collected shortly after his resurrection. It was also around that time when the rumor that Van Pelt was actually a many hundreds of years old immortal Ancient Being that could resurrect just like his mascot started spreading. He would have seen countless events, which would explain his immense wisdom and knowledge. But, of course, one cannot possibly believe those urban legends... right? From Uganda, Van Pelt went to the Ancient Caribbean, now New Cuba, where he learned from the natives how to navigate. He took part on several ship crews, some legal and some not so legal, participating in numerous functions, until learning all the possible navigation techniques in the world. Still in New Cuba, in an uncharted archipelago, he found a shipwreck of a large ship of the line and, with the help of his elemental powers, removed her from the bottom of the sea. At the time, he called her "All hail the Queen", in obvious tribute to his Faith. With such a ship, he began to hunt down pirates around New Cuba, because his experience with them was very bad. Disturbing, I would say. Without crew on his ship, and only with Amenhamat by his side, he became famous as the "Sea Captain of War" or "Master-Commander of the Seas". This was how he attracted the attention of The Navy, which hired him as a Captain. With the hiring, the ship ceased to be the "All hail the Queen" to become the "HMS Ave Maria". It was within the Navy that he learned how to wield melee weapons, gaining real skill in close combat. Upon being promoted to the post of Admiral, he received, from Lord Redhood himself, his favorite sword, which he called Calumniatorem, for that was what he would do to the pirates from now on. Appearance and Personality He is tall, with relatively long hair and fair skin. Wears a religious habit and always carry a crucifix hanging from his neck. Prefers black and dark blue clothing. Van Pelt is neither impulsive nor bossy, unlike the natural impression that a Navy Admiral would pass. He is very calm, has a soft voice and does not usually worry about anything. "Everything is in God's plans and by His will we will overcome this situation" he says, facing any problem. He has a very high knowledge, probably as a result of spending time studying in Uganda, and is often feared by the people around him for both his extremely exaggerated strategist behaviour and his anticipated thinking. After all, it's difficult to deal with someone who most of the time identifies all of your intentions by merely looking at the way you are standing. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral MBTI: INTP Name: (Lord Admiral) Abraham van Pelt, more commonly know as "Van Pelt" Abraham means "father of a multitude". It indicates and describes a person who makes the charm and the oratory instruments to live well. The preposition "van" of the Dutch, cognate of "von", of the German, indicates belonging, usually used to describe origin. Unlike the German version, however, it does not imply nobility. Pelt is short for Overpelt, a town in Belgium, from where Abraham's ancestors came, and the surname was kept, surviving the generations to maintain the nationalist spirit. Origin: Welcome to Arcadia Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Classification: Human, Skylander, Priest, Captain, Arcadia's Elder One, Admiral of The Navy Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Scorpio Birthplace: Skyland Weight: 165.3 lbs Height: 6'46" feet Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Brown Values: Extremely religious, albeit he does not agree with the ways the Ancient Church interpretated the Bible. Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Arcadia, The Arcadian Federation, The Navy Previous Affiliation: Himself, his crew, Arcadia Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-B physically. At least Low 6-B with his powers. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can spot things that are several kilometres away. While against the wind, heard an arrow being shot at him from several kilometres away), Instinctive Reaction (While reading a book, caught and broke a crossbow bolt shot at Redhood, describing such a movement as "involuntary"), Genius Intelligence, Expert Swordsman, Skilled Masksman, Expert martial artist, Flight (Can fly with his wings), Limited Magical ability (which gives him Power Nullification and Transmutation. Has knowledge of some spells capable of nullifying one's powers, such as when he completely nullified Lord Redhood. Can turn people into animals, such as when he turned a pirate captain into a toad), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Air Manipulation), Heat Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Petrification, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Projection and Absorption, Elemental Absorption, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Elemental Intangibility (Can turn into vapor, water, sand and others), Healing, Limited Telepathy (Can telepathically talk to his firebird), Limited Matter Manipulation (Can switch matter's physical state. Turned a rogue marine into vapor), Limited Teleportation (Can teleport through flames and water), Elemental Amplification (By tapping into a nearby elemental source, Van Pelt can amplify his physical capabilities, as well as the his power with said element), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated from a arrow to his head and a bullet to his heart. Mid-High with Elemental Amplification), Indomitable Wil (Resisted The Enemy's mental assault through his will alone. Endured several hours of torture without saying one single word. Completely unnafected by the powers of the mermaids), Resistance to: Magic (The Sea Witches' power could not affect Van Pelt in any way), Heat Manipulation (Minimun temperature in Arcadia's 40 degrees celsius), Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ physically (Has defeated entire garrisons of pirates all by himself. Beheaded a pirate captain with a single swing of his arm. Crushed a man's skull under his foot with little effort). At least Small Country level+ with his powers (Known for have caused a storm that wiped Cairo off the map by merely flapping his wings. Shook Skyland in his rage and his powers are powerful enough to keep it from falling into the sea. Froze the Sea of Cortés, killing a sea serpent in the process. Can trade blows with those in his level). Ignores conventional durability with his weapons and with several of his powers. Speed: Supersonic (His casual walking is merely a blur for most humans. Casually catches arrows and crossbow bolts. Can easily dodge ugandan musket and flintlock pistol shots at point-blank range, and even the weakest ones would be this fast. Ugandan weaponry's remarkably more powerful and faster than regular 18th century's, as shown when a hunter used a musket to hit a centaur, who runs at 1,800 km/h. Has repeatedly blitzed hordes of pirates and rebels in close-quarter combat before they could react or even realize what was actually going on. Managed to keep up with many beasts, like centaurs and vampires, which easily surpass the speed of sound). Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 physically (Easily managed to lift an enormous log when he was a teenager. Was shown lifting cannons and cars of the Ancient World). At least Class M with powers (Rised the Ave Maria from the bottom of the sea) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ physically (Easily broke Lord Redhood's nose with a casual punch. Shattered a steel door with no apparent effort. Can fight against several heavily armored men with his fists alone at once and even break through mail-plated armor). Durability: At least Wall level+ (His falls can generate enough energy to crack the ground. Survived falling from the Federation's Prize. Took a cannonball to his chest and barely demonstrated a single sign of fatigue). At least Small Country level+ with shields (Tanked a fire blast from a New Cuban dragon. Fought off several sea serpents) Stamina: Incredibly high (Has rarely shown signs of tiring even when heavily wounded. Fought tens of opponents without signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range regularly and with Brass Knuclkes, Extended melee range with Rapier, Hundreds of metres with his Ancient Relic, Planetary with powers. Standard Equipment: His Brass Knuckles, Rapier, =Ancient Relic and Crucifix Intelligence: Supergenius (He has developed knowledge of history, literature, philosophy, chemistry, politics, and law. Van Pelt's skills in observation, analysis, and deduction are second to none, allowing him to quickly learn much about others after only dealing with them briefly by paying attention to every small tell, and he can find out key information about possible subjects from minimal evidence, so long as there is something for him to properly examine, which ended up giving him a position as the Navy's greatest investigator. Is an exceptional sailor, so good that he can guide large ships all by himself. Called a "one-man crew" by his men. Extremely competent fighter with decades of experience as a marine. Mastered many fields of search in less time the Elders of Uganda deemed possible, and the Ugandans are the smartest people in the world. Has become the most intelligent person in Arcadia, as well as its Elder One) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses may apply under certain conditions, but has survived situations that would kill most peak-level human beings. Has a deep problem with pirates and usually refuses to let any of them leave. Emotionally dependent on his firebird, as well as on his ship. May have a tendency to succumb to bloodlusted rage. His power cannot generate the elements it controls, and can only control the nature of Arcadia (which was proven when his powers failed while travelling through several realms). Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts